Rainy Dayz
by KabutoLover
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi are getting alone great but what will happen when something happens to one of them. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Rainy Days

The rain pelted the already muddy grounds, making it very hard to walk across. It had been raining for three days. Both Yuki and Shuichi were stuck at home. The forecast was called for more rain and thunderstorms. Hiro had called Shuichi and said that Sakano had cancelled rehearsal for the rest of the week. Therefore, that meant Shuichi had Yuki all to himself. As usual, Yuki was working on one of his novels. Shuichi thought he would make some tea for him and Yuki. He turned and went to the kitchen. He put the pot on the burner. Just then, Yuki came in and saw the tea on the stove.

"What do you think your doing?" Yuki said. "I thought that you might like a surprise." Shuichi said.

By this time the tea was almost done. Yuki took it off and poured it into glasses. Yuki sat the two glasses down on the table in the living room. Shuichi came over and sat down next to his lover. They both watched the rain for a while. Then out of know where a loud boom of thunder sent Shuichi into Yuki's arms. Yuki looked at him surprised.

"I hate thunderstorms." Shuichi said to Yuki. Yuki looked at him giving him a small smile. "I use to hate them as well." Yuki said. Shuichi was surprised but then realized Yuki did not push him out of his arms. "When I was scared my mom would take me in her arms." Yuki said.

Shuichi thought so that is why he didn't let go. Then Yuki kissed Shuichi on the forehead to reassure him. They stayed liked that for a while. Normally the rain would have put them both asleep but it had only put Shuichi to sleep letting his lover look at him in a peaceful way. He took Shuichi in his arms and put him in his bed. Yuki went back to working on his novel. Stopping every now and then, he would look out the window, it was still raining. He saved what he had done and decided to stop for the day. He went to go see his lover waking up from his nap.

"You have a good sleep?" Yuki said. "Yeah, but it would have been better with you." Shuichi said. Just then, Shuichi's phone rang. "Hello." Shuichi said. "Hey Shuichi, Sakano wants to have a meeting." Hiro said. "I'll be there soon." Shuichi said

He told Yuki that Sakano wanted to have a meeting and asked him if he would drive him to the studio. Yuki nodded. Yuki grabbed his coat and keys and they were out the door. When they got to the car, they got in and drove off. If took them a little while to get to the studio cause it was raining so hard. They finally got there.

Shuichi turned to Yuki "I'll call you when I'm ready to go." he said. "Ok." Yuki said. Shuichi gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek. "You be careful on your way home." Shuichi said. "I will." Yuki said.

Shuichi got out of the car and ran into the studio. Yuki made sure he got in all right and saw Shuichi waving goodbye. He gave a wave and then drove off. Shuichi dried himself off the best he could before heading for the meeting room. When he reached the meeting, everybody was already in there. Shuichi took a seat and they got started with the meeting.

"Next month we are going to start our tour." Sakano said. "What a tour!" Shuichi said excitingly. "The tour is going to be local. Were going to be every club house." Sakano said. "No way." Hiro said. "Are you serious?" Fujisaki said. "Of course I'm serious. Oh and with tour you may bring one person along that you would like." Sakano said. "You're kidding right?" Shuichi asked. "No I'm not after all this tour is for us to have fun. So you should have fun." Sakano said. "Well I'm bringing Ayaka." Hiro said. "I'm not sure who I'll bring." Fujisaki said. "I know who I'm bringing. YUKI!" Shuichi said. "Well we all knew that." everybody said. "Well were done here. You're free to go." Sakano said. Shuichi picked up his phone and called Yuki. The phone rang and rang finally Yuki picked up.

"Hello." Yuki said. "Can you come pick me up were done?" Shuichi said. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be there." Yuki said. "Ok." Shuichi said. He hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Hey Hiro can you believe we get to bring someone with us." Shuichi said. "No I can't. I can't wait to tell Ayaka." Hiro said. "I wonder what Yuki will say when I tell him." Shuichi said. "Let's hope it will be good." Hiro said. Shuichi looked outside. "Yuki's here. Bye." Shuichi said to his friend. "Bye." Hiro said. Shuichi ran out the door, opened the car door, and got in.

"You got my car wet now. You know how long that's going to take to dry." Yuki said. "I'm sorry." Shuichi said. "I was kidding." Yuki said as he drove off. "Do you think it will ever quit raining?" Shuichi said. "Let's hope so." Yuki said. "I can't wait to get home and get a shower." Shuichi said. "Well I would hate to be in wet clothes." Yuki said.

They pulled into the garage and got out. Yuki locked the doors and made there way up the stairs. When they reached the apartment door, Yuki unlocked it and they went in. They took off there shoes, Shuichi placed his bag next to the door and Yuki took off his jacket.

"I'm going to get a shower." Shuichi said. "Just don't use all the hot water." Yuki said. "I'll try not to." Shuichi said.

Shuichi left the room, got some dry clothes and then went into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Yuki decided to make some tea for them. While making the tea Yuki heard Shuichi singing in the shower. He was singing his favorite song and Yuki's as well. He started to sing with him. The tea was done and he poured it into two glasses. Shuichi came out of the bathroom toweling his wet hair. Yuki looked at him with a smile. They each grabbed a cup of tea and went into the living room.

"I wish it would quit raining." Shuichi said. Yuki turned on the T.V. and flipped it to the weather channel. "It will continue to rain for the rest of the week." the weather guy said on the T.V. "Great four more days of rain." they both said. They looked at each other and laughed. "You're so cute." Yuki said, as he got closer to Shuichi. "That's the way I am." Shuichi said.

Yuki got close enough to where he could kiss Shuichi. He kissed him and Shuichi gave in. The kiss deepened and Shuichi let Yuki slip his tongue in his mouth to explore the many wonders. When they finally let go they smiled at each other. Yuki took Shuichi in his arms and held him tight. Shuichi slowly feel asleep in Yuki's arms. He looked down and noticed that Shuichi had fallen asleep. He got up and put a blanket over Shuichi. He went back and worked on his novel some more. It was 9:00p.m. when he was done. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Shuichi came in to door.

"I don't feel good Yuki." Shuichi said. "Come here." Yuki said. Shuichi walked over to Yuki. Yuki placed his wrist on his forehead "You have a fever." Yuki said. "What there's no way I…" Shuichi said before falling into Yuki's arms.

Yuki picked up Shuichi and took him to there bedroom. Yuki placed him on the bed and went to get a cold cloth. He placed the cold cloth on Shuichi's forehead.

"Yu" Shuichi said. "Shh. You rest." Yuki said. He fell back asleep and Yuki laid down next to his lover before drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Yuki got up before Shuichi did.

"Shu." Yuki said. Shuichi rolled over "Yeah." Shuichi said half-awake. "How do you feel?" Yuki said. "I still feel sick." Shuichi said.

Yuki felt his lovers' forehead, it was still hot. Yuki left the room and came back with a thermometer.

"Open up." Yuki said.

Shuichi opened his mouth and Yuki put the thermometer in his mouth. BEEP. Yuki took the thermometer out of Shuichi's mouth and it read 100.5.Yuki put the thermometer on the nightstand. Yuki went to get some medicine for Shuichi to take and a glass of water.

"Medicine time." Yuki said. "I hate medicine." Shuichi said. "I know but it's the only way to get better." Yuki said. "Fine you win." Shuichi said.

Yuki gave Shuichi the medicine and the glass of water. Shuichi took the medicine and gave the glass back to Yuki.

"You rest and go back to sleep." Yuki said as he kissed Shuichi on the forehead and put another blanket over Shuichi.

Yuki watched his lover fall back to sleep before leaving the room. Yuki went back to the study to work on his novel but couldn't, he was too worried about Shuichi. Yuki tried and tried to work on the novel and final got one chapter done in his book. He saved what he had done and went to check on Shuichi. His lover was still asleep. Yuki decided to make some soup for Shuichi. He went into the kitchen and got out a can of chicken noodle Shuichi's favorite. Turning on the stove, he put a pot on the stove and poured the soup into the top. Waiting for the soup to get done he made Shuichi some tea and a grilled cheese. This was one of his favorite meals. When the soup was done, he poured it into a bowl, put the grilled cheese on a saucer and poured the tea into a glass. He took the bowl, saucer, glass and put them on a tray to take to Shuichi. He picked up the tray and went into the bedroom. Shuichi was waking up. He looked at Yuki.

"Morning Sunshine. I made your favorite." Yuki said. "You always know how to cheer me up." Shuichi said. "That's what I'm suppose to do. Here eat before it gets cold." Yuki said as he placed the tray on the bed.

While eating Yuki felt Shuichi's forehead. "It was a little hot but not as near it was this morning." Yuki thought.

When Shuichi was done, Yuki took the tray back into the kitchen and went back to Shuichi.

"Where do you think your going?" Yuki said seeing his lover getting out of bed. "I want to be with you. I can't stand being away from you." Shuichi said. "You can only have me if you get back in bed." Yuki said. "And you'll hold me in your arms." Shuichi said. "Yep. Back to bed now." Yuki said. "Yes sir." Shuichi said but before he could go Yuki picked him up. "This is the way you should be treated when you're sick. With love and care. You know the TLC thing." Yuki said.

Shuichi smiled at him and placed his head against his chest. Yuki kissed his forehead before he laid him on the bed. He laid there next to him and took him in his arms. Before long Shuichi was back asleep. Yuki let go of him when he was sound asleep. Yuki left Shuichi a note on the table telling him he would be back soon. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes. He locked the door behind him and set off for his car. He got in the car and drove off. He drove to a local flower shop. He walked in the shop and started to look around.

"Can I help you find something?" said the florist. "I need a dozen of pink roses, a pink teddy bear, and some balloons." he said to the florist. "What color would you like the balloons?" the florist asked. "Pink." Yuki said. "How many would you like?" the florist asked. "A dozen." Yuki said. "Coming right up." said the florist. He watched as the florist got everything he asked for. "Here you go sir." the florist said. "Thanks." Yuki said.

He paid for them and got back in the car. He made one more stop before going back home. He stopped at a little grocery store and picked up some strawberry pocky for Shuichi. Pulling back into the garage at the apartments he got out and all the things he got for Shuichi. He locked his car and went up the stairs. Arriving at his apartment door, he unlocked it and went inside. He took off his shoes and his jacket. Going into the bedroom where Shuichi was waking up.

"How are you feeling?" Yuki asked. "Better." Shuichi said. "I've got something for you." Yuki said. "What?" Shuichi said wanting to know right then and there. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Yuki said. Shuichi closed his eyes and held out his hands. Yuki placed the teddy bear in his hands. "You can open them now." Yuki said. Shuichi opened his eyes to see a pink teddy bear in his hands. "Yu." Shuichi said. "Hang on there's more." Yuki said. "More?" Shuichi said. Yuki picked him up and took him into the living room. There was the dozen of pink balloons. "Yuki when did you do all this?" Shuichi said. "What makes you think I'm done?" Yuki said. "You mean there even more." Shuichi said. "Yep." Yuki said. Still holding him, he took him into the kitchen. On the table was the dozen of pink roses. "Before you say anything else look in my pocket." Yuki said. Shuichi took out what was in his pocket and took it out of the bag. "Pocky. My favorite and its strawberry. But when, how?" Shuichi said. "I wanted to surprise you when you woke up." Yuki said. "Well you did." Shuichi said giving Yuki a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm glad that you like it all." Yuki said. "I don't like it I love it." Shuichi said. "Well that's even better." Yuki said. Shuichi gave Yuki another kiss on the cheek. "So what do you want for dinner?" Yuki said. "Hmm how about pizza?" Shuichi said. "Sounds good to me. Do you want your favorite?" Yuki said. "Yeah. Ham and pineapple." Shuichi said. He placed Shuichi down so he could order the pizza. "I'm going to get a shower." Shuichi said. "Ok." Yuki said.

Shuichi went off to the bedroom and gathered some clothes so he could take his shower. After gathering his clothes, he went into the bathroom to get his shower. Yuki picked up the phone to order the pizza. It rang and rang until finally somebody picked up.

Real Luck pizza how may I help you?" the pizza guy asked. "I would like a large pizza with ham and pineapple on it please." Yuki said to the pizza guy. "One large with ham and pineapple." the pizza guy said. "Yes." Yuki said. "Ok your order is in it will be 15 minutes." the pizza guy said. "Thanks." Yuki said.

Yuki hung up the phone and placed the phone on the table. He got out some money and placed it by the phone so when the pizza arrived he had it ready. He went to the fridge and got out a drink. He popped it open and went to sit on the couch. Just then, Yuki had an idea. He placed his drink on the coffee table. He got up and went to the kitchen getting two plates and two glasses. Placing them on the table he then he went into there bedroom and found two candles with holders. Going back into the living room, he placed the holders on the table and then put the candles in the holders. He walked over to CD player and put in a CD. He turned the CD player on and grabbed the remote to the CD player. He positioned the plates and glasses. He went back into the kitchen, got out a bottle of sparkling red grape juice and placed it on the coffee table. He heard Shuichi turning off the water to his shower. DING DONG. Yuki got up, grabbed the money and went to the door.

"Here's your large ham and pineapple." the pizza guy said. "Thanks." Yuki said giving him the money "Keep the change." "Thank you sir." the pizza guy said.

He closed the door and went back into the living room setting the pizza down on the table. He lit the candles, started the music and poured the sparkling red grape juice into the glasses. He didn't hear Shuichi come into the room.

"Wow. You did all this while I was in the shower." Shuichi said. "Yep." he said getting up. Shuichi sat down next to Yuki. "We haven't spent that much time together and I thought this might be a better way to spend it." Yuki said. "I think it will be." Shuichi said as he snuggled next to Yuki.

Yuki grabbed the two glasses and gave one to Shuichi.

"A toast to my lover." Yuki said. Shuichi giggled. "What?" Yuki asked. "Nothing. It's just that you're so adorable." Shuichi said. "No ones more adorable than you." Yuki said. They both took a drink and then set the glasses on the table. "I love you." Shuichi said. "No I love you more and don't argue about it with me because you know I'm right." Yuki said. "Fine you win." Shuichi said. "Come on lets eat." Yuki said. They both ate until they were full. "Let's dance." Shuichi said. "I'm no good at dancing." Yuki said. "Neither am I but who cares." Shuichi said. "Fine." Yuki said getting up.

Yuki changed it to some slow romantic music. They started to dance or at least tried to. Shuichi laughed and Yuki did too. After the song was over they sat back down. Yuki looked at Shuichi.

"What?" Shuichi said. "Nothing." Yuki said. Shuichi was sitting in Yuki's when he kissed him in the cheek. Shuichi smiled and then kissed Yuki on the lips. The kiss deepened and Yuki let Shuichi slip his tongue into his mouth to explore the many wonders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuki picked up the pink haired singer and took him to bed.

"Yuki I love you so much." he said. "I love you more than you will ever know." his lover said. "Are you sure about that?" Shuichi said. "Of course. I wouldn't trade my love for you for anything in this world." Yuki said. He giggled, "I know. I wouldn't trade you for anything in my life as well." "Come on lets get some rest." Yuki said.

Shuichi was done asleep time by the time Yuki was finish talking. He kissed Shuichi on the forehead before falling asleep. The next morning Shuichi woke up before his lover. He laid there staring at his lover sleeping peacefully. He brushed a lock of his lovers golden hair from him face.

"He's such an angel when he's asleep." Shuichi said. "Who you calling angel?" his lover said. "You silly." he said. "You're the angel." the golden haired man said. Shuichi smiled. "And you're my guardian angel." the pink haired boy said. They smiled at each other. "So what do you want to do today?" Shuichi said. "Well I have to at least get another chapter done in my book but after that then I'm free." Yuki said. "Ok. While you're working on your book do you mind if I go over to Hiro's place. " Shuichi said. "No you can go but as long as your back before dinner." Yuki said. "I will be. Don't worry." he said. "You better." Yuki teased.

They got out of bed and went into the living room. Yuki went into the kitchen and fixed them some hot chocolate. Shuichi went and sat on the couch. He fixed the hot chocolate, put marshmallows in Shuichi's cup and went into the living room. He handed Shuichi his cup and sat down next to him. They both sat there for a little while before saying anything.

"Rain, rain, go away come again another day." Shuichi started to sing. Yuki placed his head on Shuichi's head. "Your voice is so soothing to me." Yuki said. "Really?" Shuichi said. "Yeah. At night I pretend your singing to me and I fall asleep that way sometimes." he said. "Well remind me to sing to you tonight then." Shuichi said. "I will." Yuki said. Yuki sat his cup on the table and put his hands around Shuichi. He put his head on top of Shuichi's head. Yuki sighed.

"What?" Shuichi said. "Even though I love holding you in my arms and being like this I really need to work on my novel." Yuki said. "Then you should." the pink haired singer said. "Are you sure?" Yuki said. "Yeah." Shuichi said. "Ok then I will." Yuki said

They got up off the couch and Yuki went into his study. Yuki turned on his lab top and sat down. Meanwhile, Shuichi was gathering a couple of things to take with him to Hiro's place. He went into Yuki's study.

"Hey I'm going." Shuichi said. Yuki got up and walked to Shuichi. "You want me to drive you?" he asked. "No. I'm going to walk." Shuichi said. "Make sure to take an umbrella." he told Shuichi. "I will." Shuichi said. Yuki took him in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Be careful on your way there. Call me when you get there." the novelist said. "I will." Shuichi said. "I should get going so you can work on your book." Shuichi said. "Be careful." he said. "Will you quit worrying?" Shuichi said. "Fine." his lover said. "Bye." Shuichi said going out the door. "Bye." Yuki said.

He went back to his study to start working on his novel. Outside Shuichi opened up the umbrella and started to make his way to Hiro's house. "Man it's really coming down." Shuichi said.

He was running so he could get to Hiro's place. Just then a car splashed water on Shuichi drenching him with water.

"Ah man." Shuichi said. He ran to Hiro's apartment and knocked on the door. "Coming." Hiro said. He opened the door to see a soaked Shuichi. "You're soaked. What did you do fall in a water puddle?" Hiro said. ""No a car splashed water on me." Shuichi said. "Oh. Well come on in and lets get you out of those wet clothes." Hiro said. He went into his apartment. "You can put your clothes in the dryer so they can get dry." Hiro said. "Ok." Shuichi said. He took of his top and pants and put them in the dryer. "Man it's really coming down out there." Hiro said. "Yeah. Oh that reminds me I have call Yuki." Shuichi said. He got his phone out of his bag and dialed Yuki's number. The phone rang twice and then Yuki picked up. "Hello." the novelist said. "Hey. I made it to Hiro's." he said. "Ok. Well I should be getting back to working on my book." Yuki said. "Ok. Love you." Shuichi said. "Love you, too." Yuki said.

He hung up the phone and put it back in his bag. "You want something to drink." the guitarist said going into the kitchen. "Yeah. Some water would be good." Shuichi said. "Ok." he said grabbing to bottles of water and going back into the living room. "Here you go." he said to Shuichi giving him a bottle of water. "Thanks." the singer said.

They both sat down on the couch. Hiro picked up his guitar and started tuning it. Shuichi turned on the T.V. and started to see what was on. "Hey Shuichi you left one of your tapes here the other day." Hiro said. "Oh ok. Let's watch it." the singer said putting the tape in the VCR.

He put the tape in and they started watching it. When they got done with it two and a half hours later Shuichi looked at his watch.

"Is it that late already!? Man I'm going to be late getting home for dinner." Shuichi said.

He went to the dryer and put on his shirt and pants. He picked up his bag and went to the door. Hiro opened the door for him.

"Don't forget about the meeting tomorrow." Hiro said. "I won't. See ya." Shuichi said. "Bye." he said to Shuichi.

He went back into his apartment and looked out the window to make sure he was okay. Shuichi opened his umbrella and went out into the rain. He walked to the cross walk where people where crossing. He was the only one walking the other direction when he heard a car coming. He looked to his left and saw the coming. He froze in place not able to move. The car slammed on his breaks. Up in Hiro's apartment he knew what was about to happen.

"Move Shuichi." he yelled. But before he could move the car struck him. "Shuichi!" Hiro yelled. He ran out his apartment and to where Shuichi was. "Shuichi talk to me. Shuichi." Hiro said. "Hiro." Shuichi said. "Hang in there. Call an ambulance." he yelled to the driver. "Right." the driver said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The driver called for an ambulance. "The ambulance will be here soon." the driver said. Hiro heard what the driver said but was to busy trying to keep Shuichi awake.

"Hiro." Shuichi said. "Shh you shouldn't talk." Hiro said. In the background you could here sirens. "Hang in there Shuichi there on there way. Don't give up. Don't forget about Yuki." Hiro said. "Yuki." Shuichi said weakly. "That's right think about him." Hiro said. "Yuki will be mad at me." Shuichi said. "No he won't." Hiro said. "Oh Yuki." Shuichi said with a tear running down his cheek. "You'll see him in know time Shuichi. Just stay with me." Hiro said. "I'll try." Shuichi said before slipping unconscious. "SHUICHI!" Hiro said.

The ambulance arrived and one paramedics ran to where Hiro and Shuichi were. He took his vital signs and then called for the stretcher. They loaded Shuichi up in the ambulance and they let Hiro go with them. When they arrived at the hospital they took him to the emergency room and told him to wait outside. He decided to call Yuki. He took his phone out of his pocket and called Yuki. It rang twice before he picked it up.

"Hello." Yuki said. "Hey Yuki." Hiro said. "Hey. Where's Shuichi at? He suppose to be home for supper soon." Yuki said. "I don't think he's going to make it home in time." Hiro said. "What do you mean? Did something happen to him?" Yuki said. "Well you see…" Hiro started before getting cut off. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" Yuki yelled. "He got hit by a car on his way back home. Just outside my apartment." Hiro said. After Yuki heard that the phone slipped out of his hand and he caught it with the other hand. "Yuki." Hiro said. "Yeah. I'll be right there." Yuki said. "Right." Hiro said hanging up the phone.

Yuki ran and grabbed his coat and keys. He ran to his car and got in. He started the car and was trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could. When he got to the hospital everybody was there.

"Where is he?" Yuki said when he say Hiro. "Follow me." Hiro said. Hiro lead him to Shuichi's room. "I'll leave you be with him." Hiro said. "Thanks." Yuki said.

Yuki went into Shuichi's room. When he saw his lover tears started fall down his cheeks. Seeing his lover like this hurt him the most. He sat down next to his bed and picked up his lovers hand. He rubbed it gently and kissed it.

"Why? Why do so many things keep us apart?" Yuki said to himself.

He was hoping something or someone would answer but he didn't get his answer. He starred at his love hoping he would wake up.

"Always sleeping like an angel." Yuki said. He took out a ring from his pocket. "I was going to give you this tonight and tell you I will be there for you forever. But now I don't even know if I will be able to give you this." Yuki said.

He didn't want to leave but he had to. Before he left he kissed him on the forehead. He went out of his room and right past everybody. He got in his car, started it and drove back to his apartment. When he got back up to his apartment and got in he went to his bedroom where he sat on the bed and let the tears flow.

"Why? Why him? My love. How I love him so." he said threw the sobs. He laid down on the bed and that's where he finally he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Yuki woke up and would normally would reach out for his lover. But not this morning. He laid there in bed and just stared where normally Shuichi would be. He decided to get up to take a shower and get some breakfast. After his shower, he fixed himself some coffee and toast. He was about to sit down when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." he said. "Hey Yuki." it was Hiro on the other line. "Yeah." Yuki said. "Shuichi.." Hiro said before he got cut off. "Did something happen to him? Don't tell me." Yuki said about ready to cry. "Shuichi's fine. He's awake and wants to see you." Hiro said. Yuki gave a big sigh of relieve "Tell him I will be there soon." "I will." Hiro said. "Thanks." Yuki said.

They both hung up their phones. Yuki hurried and ate his toast. He grabbed his coat and keys and was out the door. He got in his car, started it and drove off. He was at the hospital in no time. He parked the car and went in. He decided to stop at the gift shop and pick up a teddy bear. After getting the perfect one he headed to his lover's room. Hiro was waiting for him outside his room.

"Hey." Yuki said. "Hi. He's waiting for you. You were the first thing he asked for when he woke up." Hiro said. Yuki smiled. "Well I will leave you two alone." Hiro said. "Thanks." Yuki said.

Hiro waved goodbye and Yuki did as well. He entered the room to see Shuichi asleep. He sat down in a chair next to the bed. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and kissed it.

"Yuki." Shuichi said waking up. "Shh go back to sleep." Yuki said. "I'm fine. I have missed you so much. " Shuichi said. "I missed you so much more." Yuki said. Shuichi laughed. "What's so funny?" Yuki asked. "You." Shuichi said. "Oh I got something for you." Yuki said. "What?" Shuichi asked. Yuki pulled out the teddy bear he had bought and placed it in his lovers hands. "I love it." Shuichi said. "And I love you." Yuki said. "I love you, too." Shuichi said. Yuki gave a little kiss on the cheek. Just then the doctor came into the room. "Well I have some good news." the doctor said. They both looked at him and nodded. "You can go home tomorrow morning." the doctor said. Shuichi shouted "Hooray!" Yuki got up and thanked the doctor. After the doctor left Yuki went back and sat down next to Shuichi. "I can't wait to go home." Shuichi said. "I can't wait to have you home." Yuki said.

The next morning Yuki went and got Shuichi from the hospital. He walked threw the hallways and into his lovers room.

"You ready to go?" Yuki said. "You better believe it." Shuichi said. They both left the hospital hand in hand.

When they got home Shuichi plopped right down on the couch. "It's good to be home." Shuichi said. "Its good to have you back with me where you belong." Yuki said as he sat down on the couch. Shuichi smiled and laid down on Yuki's lap. Yuki looked down at Shuichi and gave a big smile. "Hey Shuichi." Yuki said. "Yeah." Shuichi said. "Can I ask you something?" Yuki said. "Anything." Shuichi said. "Well umm…" Yuki started to say and then got up. Shuichi got up and went over to Yuki "What wrong?" "Nothing is wrong it's just…" Yuki said. "Just what?" Shuichi said. Yuki turned around and took out a small box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. Shuichi had tears in his eyes. "Shuichi would you marry me?" Yuki asked. "Yes, of course I will marry you." Shuichi said as tears was coming out of his eyes. Yuki placed the ring on his finger and kissed him. "I love you." Yuki said. "I love you, too." Shuichi said.


End file.
